defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege Event 4
Siege Event 4 Start: 1 AM PST, November 19th Finish: 10 PM PST, November 25th Story :::Windelmar: To the best defenders goes the blessing from my gnarly hands. :::Windelmar: Make fast your band and...hang tight! At the end of the event, Marjan comments: :::Your siegecraft pleases me. We shall fight the exos together soon. Summary This event is the fourth SIEGE event. Each day, players join a HOST (a team of multiple players) and compete against another host in daily host battles. Players earn points and dots by "laying siege" to enemy STRONGHOLDS. Points contribute to an overall leaderboard whilst dots contribute to the host battle. Victory in a daily host battle will see the members of that host rewarded and promoted to a higher level with greater rewards. During host battles, strongholds are defended by SENTRIES who must be defeated before players can attack the stronghold. Before the stronghold can be attacked, players have the chance to take down a boss. If the boss is not defeated in 5 minutes, the siege moves onto the stronghold phase. Points are earned by defeating sentries, bosses, and strongholds, and count towards your overall rank and your rank within each host. Dots are earned by defeating strongholds and determine which host wins each round. Sentries are fought in sequences of three and players can choose to spend 1BP for 'No Edge' or 3BP for '300% Edge' and a 200% Points boost, much like in PvP. However, unlike in PvP, players will find the bands do not regenerate in between battles and will retain any progress in skill countdown. These sentry battles also include a Win Streak which can be attained by winning three-in-a-row. Sentries are divided into three difficulties, each yielding a proportionate number of points and dots. Easy Street generally consists of and Fighters. Beaten Path generally consists of Fighters. Rocky Road generally consists of Fighters. When a player decides to attack a particular road's sentries, the player will continue to fight sentries until they have either: 1. Defeated three sentries in a row. 2. Been defeated by a sentry. 3. Has defeated all remaining sentries. In the latter case they will be returned to the stronghold screen. Once a stronghold has lost all of its sentries and defeated a boss it will be open to attack from the host. This works much in the same way as a mob raid. Host members have 10 minutes to destroy the stronghold and once again can choose to spend 1BP or 3BP. Event Units Certain fighters receive HERO EDGE in the event. Note that these fighters will have EDGE if you are against them in PVP as well. They are the following: The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Wolber - Knut - Odric Oldsoul (Hero/Paragon) Tita - Cafatia - Arathia (Host Reward) Mu - Basa - Merodak (Host Reward) Ato - Udno - Windelmar (Rank Reward) Lumpopo - Grunmold - Algallen (Points Prize) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Enkimdu line. Rank Rewards In addition to points prizes and host prizes, there was also a week-long leaderboard. Players received fighters from the Windelmar line along with Voxite or Pixite, Aja leaves or Bitters, and Texi. The following crowns were awarded: Rank 1-100 Rank 101-1000 Rank 1001-10000 Event Achievements There were no achievements. Event Builds Popularity Poll Who is your favorite fighter of the batch? Odric Oldsoul Arathia Merodak Algallen Windelmar Category:Siege Category:Events